


be naked at my twin's wedding

by Ellieb3an



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, First Meetings, M/M, Suna didn't go to Inarizaki, suna pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieb3an/pseuds/Ellieb3an
Summary: It starts with one of the most spiteful ads Suna has ever seen on Craigslist that brings him to an onigiri shop in Osaka minutes before closing time. To be fair, he only opened the listing in the first place for a laugh but then responded for an even bigger one because Suna just has to meet the guy behind this one.My twin is having an outdoor wedding in Tokyo in May. I want someone to be naked in the woods and to run through the wedding in order to ruin it. I will protect you from my family.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 54
Kudos: 417





	be naked at my twin's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where everything is the same except Suna turned down his offer for Inarizaki and also didn't go pro after high school. 
> 
> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/3llieb3an/status/1328207715630505984?s=20)
> 
> Thank you to slumber for rambling about this with me and for looking it over, and to kitcassiachan for saying sunaosa to the tweet and sparking the idea lol

It starts with one of the most spiteful ads Suna has ever seen on Craigslist that brings him to an onigiri shop in Osaka minutes before its closing time. 

To be fair, he only opened the listing in the first place for a laugh but then responded for an even bigger one because Suna just  _ has to _ meet the guy behind this one. And here he is, pushing the door of Onigiri Miya open as a bell rings above him. 

The two occupants of the shop, both young men in black Onigiri Miya hats and shirts, look up at the sound, but one quickly resumes sweeping the dining room while the man behind the counter studies Suna with a bit of apprehension. 

_ That’ll be him _ , Suna decides, and he’s unexpectedly pleased that the creator of the hilarious listing is 6’2” and hotter than he has any right to be.

...Is “are you and your twin identical?” too forward of a question to start with?

Suna approaches the counter with his hands in his pockets. “I’m looking for Miya Osamu.”

“That’s me,” Miya Osamu says with a nod. “What can I help you with?”

“I’m Suna Rintarou.” Suna takes the phone out of his pocket and pulls up the screenshot to show him. “I’m the one who responded to your listing.”

**_Be naked at my twin’s wedding_ **

**_(Tokyo)_ **

_ My twin is having an outdoor wedding in Tokyo in May. I want someone to be naked in the woods and to run through the wedding in order to ruin it. I will protect you from my family. _

Miya’s eyes scan the phone for a moment before he turns his attention to his one employee, who has started to watch the exchange with curiosity. “Kokichi, you can head out for the night and I’ll finish closing up. Just flip the closed sign over for me.”

“Thank you, Miya-san.”

While Kokichi gathers his things, Miya gestures toward the stool beside Suna at the counter. “Suna-san, please take a seat. What kind of onigiri do you like?”

“Surprise me.”

Miya nods and busies himself taking up a handful of rice. 

“That’s quite a request you put in the listings,” Suna says as soon as Kokichi bids his boss a good night. 

“I’ll pay ya well for it, if that’s what yer worried about.”

“You’d have to for something as crazy as that,” Suna agrees. “So what did your brother do to deserve such a wedding gift?” 

“He’s awful,” Miya says, furrowing his bushy eyebrows—and _oh_ _that’s a cute pout on his face_ —as he shapes the rice between his hands. 

Suna studies them appreciatively. They’re good hands, strong and dexterous, well practiced in their art form of crafting onigiri. He has nice, thick forearms, too, exposed below his rolled up sleeves, and Suna can’t help but notice that he’s built more like an athlete than a cook.

Suna hums—in acknowledgment of what Miya said or in appreciation of the v-shaped body that’s wastefully hidden away beneath a loose uniform t-shirt or whatever—and taps his finger against the counter a few times. “Going to need more than that if I’m going to take this job. I want to know what I’m taking such great personal risk for.”

Miya sighs. “I’ve had to suffer my whole life with him bossin’ me around, eatin’ my food, stealin’ my clothes, and bein’ a smug pain in the ass. He thinks he should always get his way, and he has no problem pushin’ people’s buttons. Do you know what it’s like to grow up sharing a bedroom with someone who reads yer manga before you can and then spoiling the ending?”

A plate of onigiri is set before Suna, and he whistles low as he picks one up. “I was pretty sure you were just being too petty for a moment, but spoilers? Is nothing sacred?”

“Are ya making fun of me?”

But Suna just grins as he takes his first bite and it turns out that Tall, Buff, and Handsome is a hell of a cook. Suna makes a small noise of content at the best onigiri he’s ever tasted in his life, filled with delicious spicy cucumber, and Miya’s visible annoyance melts away into smug satisfaction.

_ And here I thought it was the other one who’s supposed to be smug. _

“Something had to be the catalyst for all this, though,” Suna presses on. “What’d he do to really piss you off?” 

“What? That’s not enough?” Miya asks, his frown returning. He crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes with a dramatic huff. “But yeah, sure, it’s more complicated than that.”

Suna takes another bite of the world’s best onigiri without the scrutiny of the cook’s eyes on him. “I’ve got time to listen.”

Leaning forward onto the counter, Miya looks annoyed again, though not at Suna this time. “My twin and I have this… bet. Or competition. Whatever ya wanna call it. Ya see, we used to play volleyball together, and Tsumu always expected to go pro together. It was never really what I wanted, though, and he didn’t take it so great when I told him I’d be done after high school. To make a long story short, we fought and he swore he’d have a happier life than me. And now he’s lording this wedding over my head like some sorta proof he  _ is _ happier than me. Even though I’m  _ perfectly _ happy just how I am, but… well, I RSVPed without a date and then he started to really get on my nerves about it. So here we are.”

_ Volleyball, huh? _ It explains the athletic build. Especially if this guy was good enough to be expected to play professionally. Suna used to play in high school too, even got recruited to a powerhouse school in Hyogo but his parents didn’t want him moving three hours from Aichi. 

He wonders what position Miya would have played, and the satisfying mental image of those biceps getting put to good use spiking a ball comes to mind. 

“He sounds like a big fat jerk,” Suna says about Miya’s evil twin after finishing off the onigiri.

A muscle in Miya’s jaw twitches. He has a very nice sharp jawline, Suna notes at this shorter distance. His  _ whole face _ is very nice to study at this shorter distance. 

“Thank you,” Miya says solemnly, like he’s accepting condolences.

“What about the person he’s marrying?” Suna wonders. “They equally worthy of your wrath?”

“Nah, Shouyou-kun is a good guy. He’s one of Tsumu’s teammates and honestly makes him a little more bearable to be around. But he’ll be a good sport about the whole thing. Tsumu is actually way more of a prude than he is,” he adds with a laugh. “Shouyou-kun was his first boyfriend.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Suna says dryly, and Miya laughs again. “That sparkling personality of his must’ve been an acquired taste, huh?”

Miya nods and takes Suna’s empty plate before materializing a cloth from beneath the counter to start wiping things down as he talks. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, I figure it’d take someone a little bit crazy to accept the job,” Miya says pointedly, “but you don’t seem too bad. So what’s yer story?”

Suna snorts. “You want to know the story of the guy you’re paying to streak through your brother’s wedding?”

Miya’s nose scrunches for a moment and pink dusts his cheeks. “I  _ meant _ , why would you take this job?”

“Maybe I am a little bit crazy."

“Doubt you’d admit to it, then.”

Suna shrugs. “Maybe I’m in it for the thrill of it.”

“Don’t seem much like the thrill-seekin’ type, if ya ask me.” Miya wipes up a bit of rice that spilled while Suna ate and pauses his cleaning there, directly in front of Suna again with his big, muscled arm between them. “Too laid back. You’d rather observe the chaos.”

Suna leans into his space and enjoys the deepening of that pink to red across his cheeks and ears. He grins and narrows his eyes. “Maybe I’m a big pervert who just likes showing off how well endowed I am.”

Miya’s breath stutters but he arches an eyebrow and leans in a little bit closer too. “That so?”

The space between them is so small now as Miya’s gorgeous gray bedroom eyes fall to Suna’s mouth. Suna narrows that space a little bit further and asks in a low voice, “Would you like to check out the merchandise?” 

And apparently, yes, Miya very much would, because he crushes his mouth to Suna’s and informs him that his apartment is just upstairs. 

Later that night, when Suna finds himself balls deep into Miya Osamu, admiring the sharp lines of firm muscle along Miya’s back and the tight squeeze around his cock as Miya makes some of the sexiest sounds Suna has ever heard, he thanks fuck that he just  _ had to _ meet the guy behind that listing.

***

Suna ends up at the wedding, after all—as Miya’s date, rather than his Craigslist hire. It turns out that getting laid regularly has made Miya more amenable to  _ not _ ruining his twin’s big day, and he introduces Suna to his friends and family with a fond smile as they all settle in for the ceremony.

It’s a beautiful day and everything is going great. Osamu looks incredibly sexy in the dark gray three-piece suit that Suna can’t wait to take off of him later. The grooms have made it up the aisle without incident and are about to make their vows. Guests are smiling brightly, some a bit too sappy with tears in their eyes. 

And then a man with pinkish-brown hair comes running out of the trees—completely naked. 

Suna thinks he’s imagining things but the scandalized cries among the wedding guests tell him others have also spotted the strange man. Miya looks at his grandmother in confusion when she holds the wedding program in front of her eyes, and Suna leans near his ear to mumble. “Just how many guys were you trying to pick up with that ad?”

Miya’s eyes widen as he finally spots the man dashing past the altar. His twin brother shouts and covers the other groom’s eyes with both hands.

“I forgot to take it down,” Miya realizes with mild horror. “But how would he have even known the exact time and place? I never put that in the ad, and I didn’t answer any other responses to it.”

A few guys from among the guests have overcome their shock to chase down the streaker, but one with obnoxiously styled brown hair flipped up like he’s some sort of pop idol bolts upright and cries out, “MAKKI?!”

Suna and Miya share a look, unsure and debating if they should do anything at all. Idol Boy has joined the chase as the streaker and some of the guests on his tail disappear back into the woods, and the ceremony seems to be momentarily paused.

“Let’s hope the  _ excitement _ clears up quickly,” the friend beside Miya—Kita, if Suna remembers their introduction correctly—says with a disapproving shake of his head. Then he looks at Miya and Suna. “We didn’t get to finish talking earlier. How did you two meet?”

Miya blushes up to his ears as Suna points toward the woods. “That was supposed to be me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor unemployed Makki really needs whatever jobs he can find.


End file.
